


Angeles

by RaeVan87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer has a Forked Tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeVan87/pseuds/RaeVan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly trying hunt you find yourself trapped in an bearably hot warehouse. Lucifer shows up and he decides to help cool you down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

**Angeles**

_“I could make you satisfied in everything you do._

_All your secret wishes could right now be coming true,_

_And be forever with my poison arms around you.”_

**\- Elliott Smith**

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” you seethe through gritted teeth as you try one last time to wrench the warehouse door open. The tired, burning ache in your muscles pleads for you to stop, but your desire to get out of there clouded your better judgment.

It had been a successful hunt, albeit barely. Regardless of how it ended, however, it was dealt with and you were left banged up, bloody, exhausted, and sweating from the mid-afternoon sun heating up the stuffy metal building.

Twisting your shoulder painfully you halfheartedly kick at the door as expletives stream out of your mouth and you let your head fall back in exasperation.

A sudden rustling behind you causes your muscles to tense as you spin around ready for a fight.

“Kind of a rookie mistake, isn’t it?” a voice chimes out petulantly from the other side of the room, far from where you initially thought you heard the rustling.

Closing your eyes and clenching your jaw tightly you turn towards the direction the voice rang from, dreading who you knew your eyes would fall upon. Forcing yourself to acknowledge him, you slowly opened your eyes, ignoring the tightening in your chest and taking a deep breath to steady your nerves. Lucifer was casually sprawled atop a nearby shelving unit, his gaze is both condescending and menacing as he surveys you from his perch.

“We have to stop meeting like this” you say lightly, almost teasingly while overlooking his previous comment. Your reflex reaction when you were uncomfortable or scared was to try to crack wise or make light of the situation. This was no different.

Sliding his jaw to the side he seemed to debate how to react while he stared unblinkingly at you. A tiny, crooked smirk twitched onto his lips and he quirked an eyebrow, rolling into a seat position to lean forward and clasp his hands over his knees.

Slowing your breath you let your hands relax at your sides. He'd been playing cat and mouse with you for weeks now and regardless of who he was you knew he was not there to kill you. If he had wanted to do that he would have done it long ago.

“It's been awhile” he muses, though it had only been a week or so since your last encounter.

His visits were never expected or particularly welcomed for the most part, but you'd learned to play nice with him for fear of what the repercussions might be if you were to do otherwise. Just because his initial plan didn't involve killing you, that certainly didn't mean that he couldn't or wouldn't change his mind.

“Too long” you comment dryly but can't stop the smirk sneaking onto your face. He loved when you stroked his ego so once and awhile you did just that. Sometimes your efforts paid off and he would tip you off on a case or give you friendly advice.

The reciprocating grin that spreads across his face is purely fiendish and you turn your back to him, focusing on the door you'd been trying to open in order to hide the absurd fluttering in your stomach. Several months ago you would have never believed you'd willing turn your back to the devil, giving him the obvious advantage, but as you previously noted, you knew he wasn't currently planning anything dastardly against you.

“And what brought you to this place?” he asks airily as you hear his feet lightly touch the ground.

“I... was on... a hunt” you wheeze between each thrust of your shoulder against the door. It refuses to budge and your bones begin to ache near the point of defeat. Spotting a crowbar on the ground to your right, you retrieve it and attempt to wedge it in the door.

“And it's going well I see?” he jests and you can hear the thick note of mocking in his tone.

Rolling your eyes you drop the crowbar and look over your shoulder, slightly taken back by how close he is standing to you. His proximity has you stammering to hide the tremble in your knees, though you can't help but grin awkwardly at his light lighthearted joke.

“Are you going to help me or not?” you sigh and shake your head with a huff of a laugh.

Lucifer delicately snorted and shook his head, “You know I don't get involved with paltry hunter affairs.”

Resisting the urge to roll your eyes again, you wipe the sweat beading around your forehead and pick up the crowbar once more. As you jam it into the door Lucifer leans with an air of boredom against the wall beside you. Trying not to seem obvious you cast a sideways glance at him, only to be irritated by the fact that he seems utterly indifferent to the increasingly stifling heat.

He tilts his head as he regards you. A smug look crosses over his features as he waits for you to respond.

Having forgotten yourself you found that you were staring plainly at him, though you couldn't waste the energy to muster up the embarrassment at having been caught.

“Looking for something” he asks almost playfully.

“Just wondering how you seem impervious to this heat... It's sweltering in here” you wonder aloud, wiping your forehead with the back of your arm again.

Your clothes clung uncomfortably against your body and your hair stuck to the back of your neck. It was absolutely infuriating that he should be so comfortable while you were forced to suffer.

Biting his lip, the wicked grin reappears and he looks at you almost like he would regard a child who should know better. Surprise crosses your features and you stare back at him wide eyed, wondering what joke you were missing out on.

“Oh, Y/N” he chides, pushing himself away from the wall and closing the gap between you.

He raises a single finger and slowly brings it to your forearm, placing it just above your wrist and dragging it upwards towards your elbow. The chill of his touch shocks you and you steel yourself to keep from recoiling under it.

“Haven't you noticed?” he continues as his feather light touch trails up your bicep. “Even Hellfire couldn't chase away the ice from my skin.” His voice is soft as a breath and his finger leaves a trail of goose bumps running over your flesh.

Your gaze follows his hands progress and remains transfixed as if mesmerized by the strangeness of his skin. Higher and higher he slides up your arm as you are frozen in place. It grazes up over your shoulder towards your neck where it dips down only to slip upwards under your chin. With minimal effort he lifts your face upwards to look at him towering over you.

“So curious...” he comments offhandedly. It was something he'd noticed about you before and was well aware that it was the cause of a lot of the trouble you got yourself into.

“I wonder just how far you'd let that curiosity take you.” The whispered words fall from his lips and you sway on your feet. The heat and the intensity of his presence has you reeling and you can't help but wonder that very same question.

His hand glides from your chin to the back of your neck and you sigh contentedly, fluttering your eyes. The near unbearable heat was suffocating and his skin was the only thing granting you mercy. Whether it was the coolness of his touch, or just his touch in general that you were craving you couldn't be sure, but somehow it didn't really matter either.

You raise a shaky hand to his arm, circling your fingers around the back of his bicep, unable to wrap your head around his impossibly cool skin. It was the first time you'd ever had physical contact with him, despite how many times you'd 'run into' each other previously. The thrill and wrongness of the situation made it that much more exciting and you glanced up to meet his amused expression.

His cold, blue eyes suddenly made sense and you found yourself leaning up towards him, curious if his lips were just a cool. Your lips brushed against his, not kissing them so much as feeling them with your own as you struggled to breathe.

“So very curious” he murmured against your lips.

His grip on the back of your neck tightened and he stepped forward, pressing you up into the door that had so vexed you, pinning your body against it with his own. His lips never far from yours, you can feel his smile more than see it. The wide grin covers his face and it's obvious that he knows that he's got you. Kissing you once, his lips press lightly, teasingly to yours, his eyes watching for your reaction. You lean into it, already delirious for more as he pulls back slightly, silently torturing you as your head swims with desire. Nothing seems to matter apart from chasing the heat away with his touch and the world fades out around you.

“Take off your clothes” he whispers, bringing his lips to your ear, tongue darting out to glide along the hollow under your ear lobe.

You don't even bat an eye as your hands leave him to pull your shirt over your head, though shedding your clothing does nothing against the unrelenting heat. A quick twist of your fingers and the clasp of your bra springs open and you discard it just as quickly.

“Wait...” he muses as you reach to unbutton your pants.

He purses his lips, staring at you and pondering while tapping his chin with his pointer finger.

“Turn around” he orders calmly, making a little circle gesture with his finger as he licks his lips.

Wordlessly you obey, turning to face the door as you deftly unbutton your pants, letting them and your panties fall to the floor. A small satisfied noise rumbles in Lucifer's chest and you shiver. Any feelings of self consciousness you might have had are lost in a fog somewhere in your mind. The only clear thoughts ringing out to you are to follow his orders, obey without question, and please him in any way you can.

He presses himself up against your back, bringing his left hand around the front of your throat while the right snakes around your waist. Sweat has made your skin slick and his touch glides over you with feather light precision. His hand presses down over your pubic bone, massaging the space just above your slit causing your breathing to hitch in your throat.

Biting your lip you squeeze your eyes shut as his mouth finds the sweet spot behind your ear and worries at it with startling attention to detail. A pathetically desperate moan rises from your chest as his fingers splay to stroke either side of your sex which grows wet with longing.

“You humans... such curious little play things” he mumbles into your ear.

With his impressive frame wrapped around your body, the once unbearable heat is now struggling to warm you and you shudder from the cold and your mounting desire.

One of his digits finally slips into your sex, eliciting a gasp from you as it strokes through the wetness of your folds.

“A simple touch and you come undone...” he muses lightly, words swimming over your skin.

Subconsciously you press your backside against him, wanting more of his touch. His grip on your throat tightens slightly and he presses his fingers more firmly to your core.

“Always in a rush...” he chides, making a low 'tsk tsk' noise.

His middle finger circles your clit and you lean forward, clenching your fists against the door, wishing for something to hold on to as your knees weaken. Lightly nipping the flesh from your neck to shoulder he takes his time, responding to your heated sighs and panting but doing so in his own time.

The calm and collected way his touch slowly satisfies your every desire has you trembling, fighting to keep yourself standing while teetering precariously close to climax. Without even entering you he's got you dripping wet and simpering.

Clenching your teeth you try to hang on, utterly dazed by his skilled hand and delicate kisses. Just as you feel your walls begin to clench and the knot your stomach tighten his touch recedes, pulling away from you with intended torment and you swallow hard. Trying to catch your breath you glance desperately over your shoulder to him, your eyes full of pleading.

“Such sweet noises you make... I wonder if you taste just the same...” he purrs, closing the distance between you again.

His pelvis presses against you and you can feel the stiffness of his length.

“Close your eyes” he whispers into your ear.

Your eyes flutter shut and instantly you feel his lips against your collar bone, a path of licks and nibbles heading down your body pausing to lavish attention to your breasts before proceeding. There is no preamble as his lips meet your sex, pressing inward to suckle your clit. You inhale sharply and bring your hands to his head, clenching fistfuls of his hair and you are grateful for something to hold on to. A pleasant, satisfied sound rumbles through his mouth and reverberates against your core. His strong hands reach up to stroke the back of your thighs and massage the curves of your ass, holding you firmly to his face.

He eases one of your legs over his shoulder and delves his tongue down into you, pressing into your opening while his lips continue to work hungrily. Hooking your ankle around his arm you vainly attempt to maintain your balance, feeling helpless as his forked tongue laps into you, both sides working in tandem.

One of his hands leaves your backside to slip between your legs, his middle finger seeking out your open and suddenly you're desperate to have a part of him inside you. The thick digit does not disappoint and he works it in you with the same rhythm of his perfectly timed tongue.

“Lucifer... please...” you beg, unsure of what you are asking him. The desperation building in your stomach wants more than just his touch, it wants you utterly dominated by him but the words fail to find you.

He chuckles darkly, slipping another finger into you and curling them just slightly enough to reach your most sensitive spot, stroking it with utmost accuracy. The steady pace of his tongue picks up and you have no warning as your orgasm rocks through you, squeezing from your loins and stretching out through your body right down to your curled toes. Your fists squeezing tightly into his hair as you cry out, letting the waves roll through you over and over again while his tongue refuses to relent.

His lips and fingers leave you, your high barely abating when suddenly you feel him again, his body aligned with yours as your eyes snap open.

“Don't think that I am finished with you yet...” he draws in.

A feeling of that is a combination of fear, intrigue and excitement stirs in you and you are quickly aware that his clothes are no longer pressed between you. The feeling of his body curved to yours is both delightful and cooling. Burying his face into the side of your neck he presses you back against the wall a little more roughly than last time. His strong hands find your backside to scoop you up and hold you up. You wrap your legs around his muscular thighs and try to hang on.

He keeps you there with very little, if any, effort and one of his hands reaches between you to grab his length. Stroking his shaft through your wet and still tingling folds he gently presses into you, delving between your walls to bury himself deeply. A rumble of appreciation rattles in his throat as he rocks into you, sliding out with slow deliberateness only to slam back in long, even strokes.

The vestiges of your earlier orgasm are still lingering and it only adds to the sheer exquisite feeling of having him inside you, languidly working in and out. His hungry mouth leaves the crook of your neck as his hand cups your breast and brings it to his mouth where his tongue swirls your nipple before pulling it between his lips.

A blissful cry erupts from you and echos through the metal walls as you dig your fingernails into his flesh. Each of your breaths are punctuated by his thrusts knocking you against the door with increasing demand.

Though his need grows his control in never lost. His arms still firm around you and the muscles tense, and flex beneath his skin. Each movement is spot on, rubbing you in all the right places while the forked tongue works over your nipple.

As his thrusts become more deliberate, you can feel his member thickening and your own climax begins to build again. The swelling of his cock fills you so deliciously perfect and it's only mere moments before he brings you over again. A final few punishing blows of his pelvis and he's right there with you, pumping his seed deep inside you, bringing his face to the hollow of your throat as he lightly pants for breath.

His name falls from your lips as the world spins around you and you cling to him for balance while the remaining tendrils of bliss uncoil themselves from you.

Without rushing he gently lowers you back to your feet, dragging his eyes from your body back up to your face. Something beyond smugness blankets his features and his gaze is both amused and satisfied. A grin is quirked onto his lips as he removes himself from you, stepping back to appreciate the state he's left you in.

Suddenly the weight of your actions comes crashing down and the clarity of the situation returns. Crossing your arm across your breasts you rub your bicep self consciously.

“I thought you don't get involved in hunter's affairs” you tease lightly, retrieving your pants from the ground beside you.

A haze sweeps over his eyes and you wonder if the comment was too out of place, but he grins and cocks his head at you.

“Perhaps your curiosity is contagious” he teases.

And just like that he vanishes, leaving you naked with quaking legs in the suffocating building once again. The door, that had essentially been the catalyst for this entire escape, swings open freely and a cool breeze flows in with it. You're not sure why, but you laugh, unable to think of a more reasonable reaction and you can't help but hope this cat and mouse game of his continues.

 


End file.
